1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention provides a frame assembly for creating a flush corner appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame assemblies for creating a frame that is easily formed are known in the art. These conventional frame assemblies include frame members having interlocking features to secure the individual frame members to one another. Illustrative examples of these frame assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,454; 6,070,375; and 3,571,996. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,775 which discloses a frame assembly including a first member and a second member. The first member includes a plurality of sides that define a pair of flanges. The second member includes a plurality of sides. The sides of the second members have slots for receiving the flanges. A locking mechanism extends from the first member for securing the members to one another. However, the ""775 patent does not form a flush corner assembly between the sides or the ends of the members when connected because the first frame member receives the second member within the first member. This results in a lip between the two members because the first member is wider than the second member. Also, the second member does not close the bottom of the first member and therefore is not flush.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,953 which discloses a frame assembly including a first member with a plurality of sides and a second member with a plurality of sides. Bendable tabs extend from the sides of the first member, and the sides of the second member include slots for receiving the bendable tabs. Once the bendable tabs of the first member are inserted into the slots of the second member, the tabs are bent over the slots to secure the frame members to one another. However, the ""953 patent does not form a closed flush corner between the sides and ends of the members when they are connected because the frame members have an open side to mounted in a wall and the second member is not received by the first member to close the end of the first member.
A yet another example of a conventional frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,773. The ""773 patent discloses a frame assembly including a first member and a second member. The first member includes a tab that is bent to form a channel and the second member has an opening to be received in the channel. The opening being received in the channel locks the two members together. However, the second member is not received within the first member to close then end of the first member.
Accordingly, the conventional assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacy. Specifically, the conventional assemblies do not provide a frame assembly that creates a flush corner appearance between the sides and ends of the member when connected. Because the corners are not flush, the assemblies also have poor sealing and bonding qualities between the members. Also, the related art assemblies require additional welding and bonding of the corners to prevent the frame members from disconnecting. Additional welding and bonding is time consuming and non-aesthetic.
The subject invention provides a frame assembly for creating a flush corner appearance. The assembly includes a first member having at least one appearance side and at least one connecting side. The appearance side and the connecting side extend between a first end and a second end and define a first hollow area therebetween. The assembly also includes a second member having at least one appearance side and at least one connecting side. The appearance side and the connecting extend between a first end and a second end. The connecting side of the first member defines an opening extending thereinto from the first end to define a pair of lateral flanges. A first connector extends from the first end of the second member, and a first tab is connected to the first connector. The first tab defines a first slot for disposing the members transversely to one another with the first end of the first member disposed over the first end of the second member. With the members disposed transversely to one another, the flanges extending through the slot. The first tab also has a cross-sectional area less than the first hollow area such that the first hollow area receives the first tab. The first tab is bendable about the first connector between a straight position and a bent position to guide the first member into engagement with the second member while in the bent position.
The subject invention overcomes the inadequacies that characterize the frame assemblies of the prior art. Specifically, the subject invention provides the frame members having the flush corner appearance between the sides and ends of the individual members when connected. The flush corners allow the members to have improved sealing and bonding qualities between the members. Also, the flush corner appearance of the subject invention creates an aesthetic corner between the members because the members do not require any additional welding or banding of the corners to prevent them from disconnecting.